


The Devil On Your Shoulder

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting close to the inter-high prelims, so that means Karasuno is traveling up to Tokyo on the weekends to practice with the best of the best in that prefecture. After one practice, Daichi decides to do something he probably shouldn't, but when the opportunity presents itself, he really can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr, with the following prompt - "This stays between us."

* * *

It’s hot in the gym. Too hot. Daichi can barely concentrate on the plays that are happening faster than he can process, his body moving purely on instinct. It’s the sixth Saturday that they’re back in Tokyo, practicing once more with both Nekoma and Fukurodani. It’s their last practice before going into the Spring Tournament, and he knows that he _should_  be concentrating on the games. His muscles are screaming at him to stop, to just relax, but he _can’t_. He has to keep going, because he knows that his team is counting on him, and if he fails them now, then it’s over. They have no chance at the Spring Tournament. Each of these grueling practices pushes his team to be the best that they can be, which will help them when it comes time to practice opponents in their region, rather than these two teams. Well, three - considering Ubugawa is there too, but Karasuno doesn’t get a chance to play them this practice. These two teams - Nekoma and Fukurodani - are in a world unsurpassed by the teams back in their prefecture. He knows this. And so, he keeps giving all he can, in the hopes that one of these practices, Karasuno will become the victor.

“You guys sure do like your penalties, don’t you?” Kuroo says, as Daichi stands back, watching as his team starts to do dives on the floor. He’s opted to just observe, as he wants to make sure his team is doing their due diligence. Cold water slides down his throat, as he swallows mouthful after mouthful from his bottle. His eyes narrow, as he stares at the captain of Nekoma, who has that ever present smirk on his face. “You know, it’s okay that you guys love to lose.”

“You can be such a dick,” Daichi says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Is it really necessary to rub salt into our wounds?”

“You want to get better, don’t you?” Kuroo teases him. “We’re just helping you recognize that maybe you guys just don’t have what it takes to get to nationals.”

“Besides, we’re all having fun at your expense.” Bokuto pops up, his golden eyes wide like an owl’s.

Shaking his head, Daichi takes another drink of his water, then sets his bottle down. “That really doesn’t help.” He sees his team is almost done with their penalty.

Kuroo stands on his left side, fingers tugging on the lower part of his shorts. He stands perfectly still, not sure just what is happening, surprised at the brazen act of the Nekoma captain. He almost chokes out a gasp when he feels Bokuto start to tug on the other side of his shorts. Unlike Kuroo, though, Bokuto decides to pull on the elastic on his waist. His cheeks burn, heat different than the overexertion from practice begins to manifest on his face. He clears his throat, the two removing their hands after a soft chuckle. He tries to keep his cool, as he sees his teammates walking back over to where the three captains are standing.

“Was that okay, Sawamura-san?” Hinata approaches them, bright-eyed and ready to do anything that Daichi tells him. “I hate diving penalties, but if it helps us, then I’ll do them for as long as we have to!”

Daichi nods his head, a smile on his face. “You guys did good. Come on, it’s time to switch sides.” He walks away from the two captains, not bothering to say anything to them.

Fukurodani takes the next set against them, Daichi sure to keep his eyes on Bokuto the entire time. The captain didn’t disappoint him either, taunting him across the net each time they wound up facing one another. He squats a little, pushing his shorts up a littler higher than necessary, garnering the ace’s attention. This lack of concentration on Bokuto’s part allows his team to score a point, and Bokuto’s second in command - Akaashi Keiji - is quick to reprimand him. Daichi can only smirk, as he moves to the next spot in their rotation, taking him away from facing Bokuto.

They lose. Again. This time, though, Daichi participates in the penalties with his teammates. They run laps around the court, six to be exact, and he finds himself falling towards the back of the rotation on the fourth lap. He sees Kuroo and Bokuto standing together, and when he passes by them a fifth time, a startled gasp leaves his mouth as two sets of hands smack his ass as he runs by. He looks behind him, and sees both captains chuckling, pleased at their actions.

One more match. One more match, and then Karasuno will be done with their training. Daichi keeps moving through the motions, making connection with the ball when he can - more often than not. But it doesn’t help. They wind up losing their last set, but only by two points, which is the closest margin their entire time practicing with either of the teams. Another penalty is decided, but this time, Daichi opts to hang back and watch the rest of his team fulfill their punishment.

“This is our last practice,” he says, knowing full well that both Kuroo and Bokuto are listening to him. “That means we probably won’t see each other until nationals in Tokyo.”

“You’re so confident you’ll make it there.” Kuroo teases him. “What if you don’t?”

“We will.” Daichi nods his head. “If there’s anything that these practices have taught us, it’s that we’re going to be ready for anything that they throw at us.”

“You think so?” Bokuto asks. “What if you’re wrong?” 

“Then this will have been for nothing.” Daichi replies, feeling slightly deflated. “But, I have to remain optimistic.”

“Good plan.” The captain of Nekoma steps closer to him. “Say, Dachi…”

Eyes slide sideways, as he keeps his face forward. “What is it.” He doesn’t like the look on his face, but has a mild curiosity at what the other teen is going to say and/or suggest.

“We were thinking…”

“That’s never good.” He interjects, a smirk on his face.

“Ho ho ho.” Bokuto steps closer to him, standing almost as close as Kuroo is standing to him. “You have _no_  idea, Sawamura-san.”

“Then, since you two seem to be in on this little secret, why not inform me?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, as he watches his team do another round of dives.

Kuroo’s hand touches the hem of his shorts again. “We were thinking that it might be fun if the three of us had a little alone time…”

“What do you say, Sawa?” Bokuto asks, fingers toying with the elastic band around his waist a second time. “You game?”

“…..”

“That’s not a yes or a no, Dai.” Kuroo whines. “Can’t you just give us an answer?”

He looks at the two of them, the fingers that had been touching him stop almost immediately. “This stays between us.”

Both teens nod their heads rapidly. Daichi wonders why the hell he’s said yes to such a suggestion, but what if Kuroo’s right? What if they _don’t_  make it, and this is their last time spending time with both Nekoma and Fukurodani? Why not take the opportunity when it presents itself?

“Fair enough.” Kuroo nods his head.

“Yep.” Bokuto nods his head in agreement.

“Where?”

“Follow us after practice~.” The captain of Nekoma smirks, and walks away, heading back towards his team. Bokuto leaves, and walks over to where his team is hanging out with the captain from Ubugawa High. Daichi stands there, not quite sure just what the hell he’s agreed to, but is glad he has nonetheless.

***

Daichi follows both Kuroo and Bokuto to a private shower, which is situated in the head coach’s office. His eyebrow quirks up, but Kuroo is quick to let him know that their coach never uses this private bathroom. It makes him feel slightly better, but also makes him wonder just how many other captains have fallen into this trap with Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kuroo turns the water on in the shower, the sound of the water pelting the tiles filling in the air. Daichi decides that it’s now or never, and pulls his jersey over his head, tossing it on the ground. He kicks off his trainers, and pulls his rank socks off, then yanks down both his shorts and briefs down, standing completely naked in front of the two other captains.

“So?” He looks back and forth between both Kuroo and Bokuto, a smirk on his face. “You two gonna get naked? Or will you be watching me shower?” He steps into the stall, the warm water pelting the top of his head.

He hears Bokuto let out a squawk. “What the fuck?!”

“Told you he’d be a lot to handle.” Kuroo teases the other captain, quickly losing his clothes just as fast as Daichi had. “Stop standing there, and get naked, Boku.”

“I just-”

“The water is going to get cold soon.” Daichi announces, stepping out of the way of the stream as Kuroo enters the stall.

The captain of Nekoma pushes him against the cool tile wall. He looks up at him, licking his lips, as he stares into chestnut colored eyes. “You afraid of getting cold, Sawamura-san?”

“Not at all.” He replies. His eyes close, when he feels Kuroo’s lips touch his, the tension that’s been building over the last few months finally comes to fruition. He groans low, placing his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, as their kiss starts to deepen.

He’s pulled away from the wall, as he feels Bokuto finally join the two of them, lips touching the back of his neck. “No fair. You two were supposed to wait for me.” Bokuto laments, a soft whine in his voice.

“Sorry, Bo.” Kuroo says, kissing the side of Daichi’s neck. He keeps his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, as he feels Bokuto’s cock slip between his asscheeks. He groans low, leaning his head back as the two other captains carry on their conversation, as if he’s not even there. “We sort of got involved.”

“Can’t forget about me, though.” Bokuto thrusts his hips forward, making Daichi moan low, as his hips push forward, his arousal knocking against Kuroo’s. “I wanna play too!”

“S-Stop teasing me, and just do your worst.” Daichi moans low, as he feels Kuroo kiss his neck. “W-We don’t have as much time as you think we do, because I’ve got to get back to my team.”

“Fair enough.” Kuroo replies.

The water disappears, even though he can hear it still, but it doesn’t strike his body like before. No, hands replace the feel of the water, each set touching his body, both on the front and back. Bokuto’s pushing his fingers into his tightness, while Kuroo wraps his hands around his cock, and starts to stroke him slow. He moans, not sure where to put his hands, so he places them against the wall, completely at peace that he’s between these two teens. Bokuto spreads his hole, working him so that he’ll be able to take the thickness of Bokuto’s cock, which he can feel every time the teen thrusts his hips forward. He moves one hand, and places it around Kuroo’s cock, marveling at how _thick_  the teen is. He never realized that Kuroo was packing such an impressive piece of equipment, suddenly very happy he’s decided to embark on this random threesome with the two captains.

Fingers pull out of him, and are soon replaced by the tip of Bokuto’s cock. He moans low, pushing his hips backwards to feel more, wanting more that just the tease of his tip. He feels Kuroo’s hot breath on his cock, surprised to see the captain of Nekoma on his knees. He tosses his head back, moaning loud as Bokuto enters him, and Kuroo takes his cock into his mouth at the same time. He hopes that no one from their teams can hear them, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to control himself. Not with how _good_  Bokuto’s cock feels deep inside of him, or how fucking fantastic it feels to have his cock in Kuroo’s mouth.

He thrusts his hips forward, the tip of his cock striking the back of Kuroo’s throat, who coughs for a few seconds, before welcoming him back into his throat. Bokuto’s rushed thrusts feel so fucking good, that Daichi can only moan low, and beg for more as he pushes his hips backwards. He looks down, and sees that Kuroo is masturbating, which turns him on more than he’d like, and finds himself thrusting faster into his mouth as he watches Kuroo’s hand move fast on his own cock. Bokuto’s hands grip his waist, as his cock pounds hard into Daichi’s body, the Karasuno captain moaning helplessly as both teens take him for a ride like he’s never experienced before. He tosses his head back, a low guttural moan leaving his throat as he starts to come, the gentle suction around his cock becoming more intense as Kuroo swallows everything that he gives to him. He hears Bokuto moan, and feels that rush of fluid start to coat his inner walls, the captain of Fukurodani coming only moments after him. He feels warmth start to hit his knees, Kuroo’s release clinging to his skin, as the water from the shower tries to wash it off.

The three pant hard, Bokuto holding Daichi in a loose hug. Kuroo stands up, and starts to kiss him hard, the taste of his own spunk on Kuroo’s tongue making Daichi moan low. Bokuto slips out of him, causing him to grunt into Kuroo’s mouth. He quickly ends the kiss, and turns his head to start kissing Bokuto, transferring the unique tang of his own release to the Fukurodani captain, who welcomes it with a low groan.

When the water starts to run cool, they finally part from one another. “If you make it into finals here, let’s do this again.” Kuroo states, rubbing his nose against the base of Daichi’s neck. “Deal?”

“Deal.” He nods his head, Daichi unable to keep the smile off of his face. “You in, Bokuto?”

“Hell yeah.”

They finish up in the shower, Daichi feeling more relaxed and focused than he has in a long time. When he joins the rest of the team at their bus, he sees Koushi staring at him, a smirk on his face. “What?” He asks, worried that one of the idiots had left a mark on his skin, letting the world know just what he had done with the two of them.

“Nothing. You seem….at peace.” Koushi gestures to him. “You’re not upset that we didn’t win a single set again?”

He shakes his head. “Nah, not really. I know that when it will count, we’ll win.” He looks over to the side, and sees both Kuroo and Bokuto standing next to one another. He gives them a small wave, and then walks onto the bus.

They _will_  win the Spring tournament. And when they do, he’ll get to see those two again, and then the three will have some more fun. That thought alone makes him anxious to win the matches, because he really wouldn’t mind enjoying some more debaucherous things with those two captains. Karasuno will prevail, so that he can make it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “What a greedy little hole you have, it’s sucking my/our(?) fingers right in.”

* * *

Daichi tries not to fidget too much, as he stands at the train station. He’s a nervous wreck, and for no real reason. Even _he’s_  not sure why he’s so anxious at the moment. Maybe it’s because he knows that there is only one real reason for the visitors that he’s currently waiting for to be coming up to see him. It excites him, but it also makes him weary. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he takes a look at the last text message he had received.

“ _Our coaches have ordered us to not practice this weekend. They want us to ‘relax’ and ‘recharge’ before Nationals. Bo and I are gonna take the bullet train up to you. Be at the station at 3 on Saturday. See you soon!_ ”

Looking at his watch, he sees it’s just after 3. The station starts to get more crowded, letting him know that a train has arrived at the station. He tries to see through the throng of people making their way towards where he’s standing by the entrance, looking for the very distinct hairstyles that both teens have, when he hears a loud “HEY! HEY! HEY!” sound through the station. He covers his face in mortification, as he hears the fast approaching footsteps.

“What’s the matter, Sawa-san?” Kuroo appears in front of him, Bokuto’s arm slung over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be excited to see us?”

He takes in the appearance of both captains, and feels those nervous feelings beginning to creep back into his body. Kuroo has on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight v-neck shirt, and a multi-colored cardigan. Bokuto has on a pair of light blue jeans, and a dark grey hooded sweatshirt. Both teens have on white trainers, and sunglasses covering their eyes. Daichi looks down at his modestly dressed clothes - jeans and a striped shirt, with his Karasuno jacket protecting him from the elements. “ I feel like a country boy,” he remarks, looking at the two of them.

“Hate to break it to you, but that’s what you are.” Kuroo replies, laughing jovially. “Come on, let’s go get some food. We’re both _starving_!”

Bokuto walks on one side of him, with Kuroo flanking the other. “Did you tell any of your teammates that we’re up here for the night?” He lowers his chin down, sunglasses sliding to the tip of his nose so that Daichi can see his gold irises.

“I’m pretty sure the last group text said that if I told anyone, I’d be in trouble.” The words sound strange, as he repeats them out loud. “So, no. I didn’t tell anyone, Koutarou-san, but can you tell me why?”

The three get into the back of a taxi, Daichi giving his address to the driver. His cheeks begin to burn, as he feels both teens have a hand on his thighs. “You said before that this stays between us, didn’t you?” Bokuto speaks under his breath, so that only Daichi and Kuroo can hear him.

“W-Wait until we get to my home?” He can feel their hands creeping up his thighs. “We’ll be there soon, so you can drop off your things, and we can go and get something to eat.”

“Family?” Kuroo asks, his hand inching dangerously close to Daichi’s cock. “Won’t they want to meet your friends?”

Closing his eyes, Daichi’s heart hammers hard in his chest. “About that…”

“Oh ho?” Bokuto’s hand mirrors Kuroo’s, Daichi’s cock growing thicker by the second with the anticipation of their fingers touching him. “And just what does that mean?”

The taxi rolls to a stop. Hands move off of his body, a soft sigh leaving his mouth at the moment of reprieve, but then turns into him biting his lower lip, as Daichi’s finger rubs against the seam where his zipper lays, directly over his cock. Bokuto gets out of the backseat first, then Daichi, while Kuroo gets out on the other side of the car. Daichi heads up the walkway to his place, and casually looks back at the two captains, who are following close behind him. “My family has gone to the city for the weekend. I told them that we’re having an extra practice today, and needed to stay here. So…. I have the house to myself.”

“Oh ho ho!” Kuroo steps close to his back, Daichi’s hand on the doorknob, as he unlocks the front door. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“You don’t actually have practice, do you?” Bokuto asks, as Daichi opens the front door for them.

He lets his guests enter first, then closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it properly. “I can only imagine why the two o f you have decided to visit our ‘rural’ town.” He looks over at Bokuto. “No, we don’t actually have practice. Like you, Coach Ukai has ordered us to rest.” He begins to walk past them. “How about I just show you where you’ll be sleeping tonight?”

“Okay, Sawa-san,” Bokuto replies, as Kuroo nods his head. “Lead the way!”

Neither teen make a comment about his home, which he’s silently grateful for. He knows that his home is one of the nicer ones in their town, and maybe the city boys don’t know that, but whatever the case is, he’s glad that neither draw attention to it. Leading him down the hallway, he heads to their destination, pushing the closed door open to reveal a bedroom.

“Um, Dai?” Kuroo asks, looking over his shoulder into the room. “I hate to tell you this, but there’s two of us, and there’s only one bed in there.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“And?”

“It’s _my_  bedroom.”

Bokuto pushes past them, dropping his bag on the floor. “So, what you’re saying is you want us to sleep in this bed with you?” He jumps onto the bed, a large smirk on his face.

“Yes, Bokuto, that is what I’m saying. I’m also implying that it isn’t sleep that I want the three of us to do in this bed.”

He can feel Kuroo standing directly behind him, and can feel his crotch against his ass, Kuroo grinding against him in a teasing manner. “You want us to _fuck_ , Dai?”

“You said it yourself. You two came up here for a reason.” He looks over at the bed, and sees that Bokuto has taken the liberty to take off all of his clothes, and is sitting cross-legged on top of his comforter, watching the two of them with an inquisitive look on his face. “Seems like Bokuto’s got the right idea.”

Lips touch the shell of his ear, making him involuntarily shiver. “Perhaps I just like to tease you, Daici,” Kuroo’s voice comes out in a soft purr. “How about you quit blocking the doorway, so we can go and join Bo on that nice bed of yours?”

Kuroo places his hand on Daichi’s hip, and leads him over to his own bed. He doesn’t mind, glad that these two seem to be in control of the situation. It had been different before. It’s much easier to get into something when you’re in a common area, but having these two decide to come up for the weekend to his place just so that they could all ‘unwind’ before their big game next week, it’s a little intimidating. He’s not at all used to this kind of attention, but it seems to be easy to fall into, as he takes off his clothes, throwing them towards the wall. He takes off his underwear, then looks between both Kuroo and Bokuto, who are now both sitting on the bed in the same position.

“Where do you want me?”

“Where’s your lube?” Bokuto asks, patting the bed in front of where the two of them are sitting. “Grab that, and then sit here.”

He goes to his dresser drawer, and pulls a bottle of lube out, then walks over to his bed. He goes to sit in the same manner, when Kuroo shakes his head. “No. Face us.”

Daichi sits on the bed, facing the two of them, his back close to his pillows, as they had turned themselves around on the bed. He tosses the lube to Bokuto, and watches him drop it in his lap. “Nice receive, Bo.” He smirks.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bokuto laughs at himself, then places a hand on Daichi’s knee. “Lay down.”

The burning returns to his cheeks, as Daichi realizes that this is going to be a lot more intimate than the shower back in the locker room had been. His back touches his comforter, as he lays down, resting his feet flat on the bed, knees spread open. He hears the cap from the lube being removed, the sound of the oily liquid squirting out makes his stomach dip. He doesn’t bother to hide his arousal, because he can see how hard the other two are, and neither seem to be shy about it. Daichi inhales sharply when he feels something wet begin to touch his entrance, his knees spreading apart on pure reflex.

Bokuto pushes one finger into him slow, coaxing his body to relax naturally with the gentle touches. “How’s that feel?” Bokuto asks, resting his chin on Daichi’s kneecap.

“G-Good,” he looks up at him, groaning low. “Y-You can add another one…”

“Thank you for the confirmation, Dai.” Kuroo smirks.

He’s about to ask why he’s said that, when he feels something different push into him. He pushes his head back against his pillows, moaning low, as he realizes just what it is. Instead of Bokuto adding a second finger, Kuroo’s finger is now in him with Bokuto’s, the two of them pushing into his body. The weight on his knee disappears, making him open his eyes. He sees Kuroo and Bokuto watching their fingers going into his body, which makes him moan lower, completely on display for these two teens.

“What a greedy little hole you have, it’s sucking our fingers right in.” Kuroo teases him, his finger moving over Bokuto’s. “You seem to enjoy this, hmm…?”

“Nngh…” Daichi can’t remember how to speak, as both of them start to move their fingers deeper into him, spreading him wide. He wants them closer to him, wants to be able to touch them, as they touch him, but they’re too enthralled by watching what they do to his own body. He almost loses it completely when he feels Bokuto’s mouth touch the tip of his cock, the two fingers inside of him moving with more urgency.

Kuroo chuckles low, as he moves to be on the side of Daichi’s body. “What’s the matter, baby? You look like you could use a cock in your mouth too, hmm?”

Closing his eyes, he opens his mouth, grunting low when the pressure in his ass changes, Kuroo removing his finger to straddle his chest. Kuroo’s cock pushes into his mouth, Daichi welcoming it with a low hum. He can feel Bokuto adding another finger back into him, giving him the feeling of being full - not as full as he’d like, but it’s still early in the afternoon. He sucks hard on Kuroo’s cock, the low groans that leave Kuroo’s mouth make him feel so good. He rests one hand on Kuroo’s hip, the other one reaching down to push his fingers through Bokuto’s grey-white hair. He feels Bokuto’s moan tickle his cock, making him pull off of Kuroo’s cock with a loud moan.

“Ah, ah.” Kuroo pushes his cock back into his mouth, hands holding onto the top of his head. “No one said you could stop, Dai…”

He moans low, loving how controlling these two are. He starts to suck harder on Kuroo, going at the same pace that Bokuto is working on his cock. Opening his eyes, he sees Kuroo holding onto his headboard, eyes closed with his mouth dropped open, face slack. His fingers grip Bokuto’s hair, wishing that he could see just what his cock looks like going into his mouth, but with Kuroo’s current position, it makes it impossible. He’ll just have to settle for how good it feels instead.

With a few more hard sucks on his cock, Daichi starts to come, Bokuto swallowing everything with a low groan. He reaches down, and gives Kuroo’s sac a gentle squeeze, and feels him begin to throb hard on his tongue. Kuroo’s loud moan fills his ears, as his hot spunk starts to hit the back of his throat, Daici’s lips suckling on the tip to swallow everything down as fast as possible. He only stops when he begins to feel Kuroo grow soft, and even then, he tries to lick it a little more, but then stops when Kuroo moves off of his chest, to lay on the bed.

Reaching down to Bokuto, he pulls him to be in the same position as Kuroo had just been in, and quickly takes his hard cock into his mouth, the taste of Bokuto’s pre-cum hitting his tongue. He moas low, hands going to Bokuto’s hips, as Bokuto starts to roll them, pushing himself into his mouth more. Daichi watches him, groaning low when he feels Kuroo’s tongue start to coax his cock back into an erection. Bokuto’s moans low, a few more pushes into his mouth, and then he’s blowing his load into Daichi’s mouth, the teen swallowing his second helping of cum with a low moan.

Bokuto falls over to the other side of him, Daichi’s hand going up to his mouth to wipe away the spunk that had fallen out of his mouth while trying to swallow. He looks down at Kuroo, who is still bestowing small kitten licks to his growing arousal. Amber eyes look up at him, Daichi shaking his head with a soft groan.

“What? You want me to stop?” Kuroo asks, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue. “What if I say no?”

“L-Let’s go get something to eat.” Daichi groans, torn between saying fuck it, and wanting to get some food. “Y-You guys said you were hungry.”

“Mmmm… I could eat your cock all night.” Kuroo teases him, but pulls away.

“Real food first.” Daichi pushes him away with a smirk. Bokuto gives him a few more licks, making him groan low. “S-Stop it.”

“Fiiiine.” Bokuto sits up. “Where are we going to eat?”

“There’s a good food place in town.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “How about we get delivery, and then we can stay naked, and keep enjoying one another, hmm?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Daichi nods. He grabs his phone, and dials the place that he had planned on taking them, and orders food for the three of them. “The food will be here in an hour.”

“Enough time for some more!” Bokuto grins, and pulls Daichi to him. “What do you say, Sawa-san?”

Looking back and forth between the two captains, Daichi lays back down on the bed with a smirk on his lips. “Please?”

Bokuto and Kuroo move towards him, sealing Daichi’s fate for the rest of the day.

***

The following morning, he takes the two back to the train station, all three of them moving a little slower than normal. His ass aches, but not in a bad way, and he’s pretty sure the other two are feeling the same as him, if the way they’re gingerly sitting down is any indication.

“You think we’ll be good to play in a few days?” Daichi asks, as he walks them to the appropriate platform for the bullet train. “Or, did this weekend just screw all of our chances at glory at Nationals?”

Kuroo grins. “Nah, I think we’ll all be good to go by tomorrow. Besides, this is a good feeling, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He agrees with a smile on his face.

“So, see you in Tokyo?” Bokuto asks. “The three of us…?”

Daichi nods. “Yes. Sounds good to me.” He gives both teens quick kisses on their lips, before embracing them both. “See you two soon.”

“Bye, Dai.” Kuroo waves, as he gets onto the train.

“See you on the court!” Bokuto waves, getting onto the train after him.

He waits until the train pulls away from the station, then heads back home. He’s looking forward to seeing the two of them again, both on and off the court. Mostly off the court, though.


End file.
